efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown 18th Of Febuary
Smackdown Intro* Lights go down, everything is black, and we are in total pitch black for 30 seconds with a countdown on the titantron, then suddenly Nexus and Adam EEF’s music hits and the crowd boo terribly Nexus “Yo yo yo yo yo, everybody here on your feet, Nexus and Adam have returned !!” *Crowd boo* Adam:“Ahhhh, show some damn respect, I mean seriously, you are looking at the two men who BROKE WWE CHAMPION CM PUNKS NECK” Nexus “And, haha, the 1st, ever, European Champion in the EFW that’s right, Nexus !” Adam “Yes.... yes, and also, the man that is gonna win Money In The Bank and cash it on the EFW Champion, GHOST HUNTER” Nexus “Oh your gonna be the one, well how about I just-“ *Samir’s music hits* and everyone is puzzled on why he is out here, he gives Nexus and Adam a kind of mysterious smirk and gestures his head to the back and Nexus and Adam obey instantly, Samir says “Oh, so you all enjoyed what I did to that incredibly exasperatingly uncouth worm of a man’s mother on RAW ? like what I did to her pathetic face ?, I think, she will be... hahaha, in, PAIN for months to come, in fact I am glad of this, you see Hunter thought he could mess with me, haha, well let me tell you he will realise exactly who i am after what I do to him at mitb, is he thinks what I did to his mommy and daddy is bad, wait till you see-“ Hunter runs down the ramp and unloads on Samir and the lockeroom come down to separate them, Hunter in tears of rage, runs out the ring and grabs a mic “no *pant* no, hell mother f*cking no, I am NOT waiting till Money In The Bank, we are having this out tonight, you and me, if you are what you say you are you’ll accept, go on, do it, this title on the line I DON’T CARE, I wanna destroy you” *He breaks free and runs in the ring and unloads again on Samir* Booker T’s music hits and he comes out and says--- (btw, Booker T will now feature as the SD in air GM for EFW) Now Hunter, I gatta saw dawg, I know you’z gotta lot of pent up anga from what this sick bastard has done to your family, I understand you every bit dawg, and if it were my family, I’d do the same, I’d face them tonight.... SO THATS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN, YOU AND SAMIR, TONIGHT, WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, NOW CAN YOU DIG DAT, SUCKAAAAAAAA” Match 1 – Nexus and Adam EEF vs. Guru and Rated Peep Superstar Segment Backstage Booker T and Chris Jericho Jericho are backstage Chris:“Book, just wanted to say ya did a hell of a job handling that lil situation and I just wanna say keep up the good work buddy, now how about giving me a title shot at MITB huh ? I mean everyone wants to see it, I mean Booker: “Now Chris, save it alright dawg, you ain’t in no match next Sunday, so why don’t you just go back to the 99below store and do yaw weekly shopping alright dawg, stop sucking up to the gm alright?” *Phantom comes out of nowhere and confronts Booker* Phantom “Booker, listen, I am hugely apologetic for my loss to Guru last Friday, and the other fair few loses, I know I haven’t been living up to what is expected of me but Booker please I-“ Booker “ok listen dawg, I know what yau’ll trying to say, it ain’t happening dawg, I fired you for a reason, now get the hell out of my office *Phantom storms shaking with anger* Match 2 – Kyle Smith vs. Ultimate Opportunist Match 3 – Awesome One vs. David Falcon Match 4 – Wartune vs. Chris Jericho MAIN EVENT Match 5 – Samir vs Ghost Hunter Half way through the match, Hunter has Samir in the top corner, ready to supplex him off the top rope when he see’s Nexus and Adam backstage on the tron, with Samirs mom, dad, brother and sister all tied up on a chair and Nexus and Adam and beating them in the skulls with baseball bats Nexus “Hunter, he Huuunter, not only did we track down your ill-gotten too bad you can’t help your little friends, whats your sisters name again ? ha *he hits her horribly in the skull leaving Hunter horrified*when Hunter is about to run backstage, Samir gets the roleup, 1, 2 You decide what happens, does he win ?if you vote yes he wins that way and Hunter cashes in his rematch clause at MITB, if not, Hunter kicks out and kicks Samir in the head knocking him out and he runs back to help his family, destroys Nexus and Adam and tries to nurse his family back BQ: Rate Card (made by Nexus)